


The Thing With The Car

by ypsese



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, He loves you more then Doctor Pepper, Kinks, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Seven had some fantasies, and who was MC to not indulge him, even for just a moment?





	The Thing With The Car

✽

"F-Fuck..." The red headed man curled his fingers deeper inside her and she placed her soft palm over his mouth and eased him to be more quiet.

"I've always wanted to do this, fuck you in my car." He growls as his finger flattens out inside her velvety walls, his pads trailing the texture and make her moan. 

She drags her lips across his, slightly nibbling on his bottom lip, her tongue sucking on the tender flesh until a sweet mewl escaped her lover. His thriving and heaving naked chest brushed her undressed breasts making her sigh, loving the friction between them.

They share another heated kiss as a consequence of hot and wild car sex. It was something they were both begging for and oh god was she ready to slip straight onto him, they moulded perfectly so she didn't see the point in waiting.

He pushes her back, her head hitting the door and her hair splaying out on the window. He swallows as his hands travel her body, her rump easing against the sticky leather and her heart racing in her chest. He shuffles down her legs and positions himself in a slightly cramped spot but she doesn't seem to mind. He leaned in an placed an innocent kiss on her swollen clit as a reward.

The sound of Saeyoung's amused chuckle filled her ears and went right down her spine, tingling her bones and making her shudder and tremble as his warm hands wrapped around her hips. He pulled her close, so close that his soft and intimate breath hit her folds and made her hips jerk. 

"Please..." She says breathlessly, her eyes trailing him hungrily. 

"Please what, sweetheart?" He purred. His breath fanned over her once again and she could of probably controlled the fact that her aching sex bucked up, her folds tickling on his nose and mouth. Seven lets another chuckle from his throat and it vibrates slightly on her sensitive flesh and she swallows, heat lathering on her skin

She took a deep breath, trying to steady her racing thoughts. "Please... please put your mouth back." She tries to play off as calm but there's an undertone of desperateness. 

Apparently, she didn't have to ask twice. Seven returned to his previous position between her legs, lapping her up eagerly as she tugged at his ruby hair. He grunted after a particularly sharp tug, and she let a soft wheezing moan past her lips as the smell of sex and leather heated the cars atmosphere.

He let a long strip up her slit and swirled his tongue around his throbbing clit, feeling the pulse of her wet pussy under his lips. It spiked a cord in his body and the blood rushed to his already painful erection. 

"T-Touch...y-yourself....Mmm---Saeyoung!" She chomps down on her lip as a ripple of pleasure resonated through her body. 

His tongue lapped faster and faster at her clit until her hips were shuddering. She was so wet that he felt her glistening nectar start to drown his tongue and she let a soft moan come from her lips at how soft and warm his wet muscle was against her aching clit.

His own ministrations on himself caused him to gasp out in pleasure every so often. His tight fist pumping his cock to the sounds she was making was driving him closer to the edge.  

The vibrations of his breath only serving to make things more intense for the girl writhing slightly. Her fingers tightened in his hair, soft red strands getting abused as his glasses started to knock against her vulva, and for a moment she was worried she might have hurt him when she saw him stiffen up. 

The subsequent shudder of pleasure he gave, however, made her realise that he actually enjoyed having his hair pulled like that. All this time of them being together and she hadn't known...that was slightly mind blowing.

Luciel's tongue swept up inside of (Y:N)'s dripping slickness, just barely managing to graze one of her many sweet spots before withdrawing completely. 

She gave a needy whine; he was just teasing her at this point. He rewarded her patience, however, when he returned his attention to her clit.  But it wasn't with his tongue, being to induced in her own pleasure where every fibre of her being had been set alight she hadn't realised that Saeyoung had changed positions. 

His thumb was drawing small circles on her clit as his thick arousal dragged back and forth on her rump, rutting his hips to release the pain from his cock. 

"You're so wet (Y/N), so wet for me." Her mouth went dry and his dirty words and she licked her lips. 

"I need your cock." Was her blatant reply. Once again she doesn't have to tell him twice because his thick shaft is suddenly filling her up the hilt. She cries out feeling her clit twitch as he starts to move.

His hands come to her hips and he ruts against her clit, dragging his pubic bone straight over the strained piece of flesh and ripping a strangled moan from her lips. 

"I'm going to make you come so good baby." He purrs and she lets a sigh escape her lips as her head hits the leather backrest and her hands curl around his nape, tugging slightly at his red tufts that kick up at the back of his neck.

(Y:N) cried out at each thrust; she had needed this more than she had realised. And so too did he, apparently. Due to the hand that was stroking her clit nimbly. She was starting to wondered why her skin was so hot and set aflame with sexual desire.

"F-Faster," She gasped out.  "Please."

"You're going to come so much for me, " Seven grunts his voice dark. "So fucking much. " She felt herself rising to a swift peak, her eyes shutting and her muscles tensing, hoping that Saeyoung's would capture her orgasmic fall and ease her back down. 

But she was dead wrong, he provided her no support whatsoever as he fucked her out of her orgasm. She started to groan as his cock overstimulated her and her body gave involuntary shudders.  


She blushed despite her muddled gaze, feeling honored and flattered that apparently she was his priority and he was going to make her feel amazing without any tricks.

The hand on her wrists gripped a little tighter as Seven found leverage on the car seat before slamming into her. This was one of Saeyoung's many fantasies; rough, domineering, intense, animalistic, but with that slightest hint of affection behind his touches and lustful eyes. Each thrust made her breasts bounce, and his eyes followed the movement hungrily.

The hand not holding her wrists slid down to her clit and began rubbing it slow, teasing circles with the tip of his finger. Even though (Y:N) had come just a few moments before, she could feel the pleasure building up once more.

"Seven!" She cried out, a pathetic whimper at best.

"Saeyoung, o-oh..." She didn't finish her sentence as she felt herself moaning again, a silent scream erupting her vocal chords and pleasure overriding every emotion in her system.

Suddenly, Luciel released her wrists. She scrambled to find purchase on him, scratching her nails up his back and legs winding around his thighs, only to slip due to the sweat ridden on his skin. This caused him to stiffen; she was confused until he pulled out of her swiftly and came all over her chest and stomach.  _Oh_... he liked  _that_.  


His hips shuddered and jerked as splotches of white covered her stomach. He was breathless, eyes flickering in and out of sight as he leant back and groaned from deep in his throat. 

"A-Air conditioner!" He gasped out a plea and and she absentmindedly hummed, still calming down from her orgasm, Seven reached over and his sweaty fingers splayed over the buttons trying to find the one he was looking for. 

He pressed down hard and the vents wheezed to life, filling the car with puffs of cool air. Seven then flopped down on her come coated chest and heaved a sigh. She giggles and sighs when she feels cool air hitting her neck.

"The overall performance was  incredible, but the aftercare could use some work." He mutters as heat boils on his skin, his girlfriend giggles in return.

"No kidding." 

✽


End file.
